It is necessary to periodically arrange and reclassify PC or Internet data (files) in the same way as it is necessary to periodically arrange and reclassify documents or books on a desk. Although the burden of file management has increased due to the rapid increase in the amount of data stored in Personal Computers (PCs) or recorded in Internet blogs by individuals, there is no file management software capable of alleviating such a burden.
For example, every file includes registration information such as a subject word, an author, the date of authoring, and the like. The entry and modification of such registration information are very burdensome because the registration information of each file must be searched for, desired tabs must be searched for, an author, a category, a date, the date of authoring, a subject word or the like must be input, and five to six clicks are required to open an input window for the registration information of a single file.
In particular, almost every user has many files that were authored on the same task or subject in the same period and have the same subject word, author and category. However, since a function of simultaneously entering registration information, such as a subject word, an author and a category, into such files is not supported, each of the files must be opened and the registration information must be entered into each file, which causes the increase in the number of clicks in geometric progression.
Furthermore, it is very burdensome to change the structure of a classification of files managed in one or more PCs or Internet blogs. That is, in the case of a PC, in order to change an existing folder system to a new one, it is necessary to newly create one or more folders, select corresponding files, and copy or move the selected files. In the case of a blog, it is necessary to newly create one or more categories and move data individually. Furthermore, in the situation in which the number of files which have accumulated in a period, such as a month, is extremely large, it is impossible to perform such re-classification work.
With regard to a file searching function, in the case of a PC, Windows basic searching enables the use of searching conditions, such as a file name, a folder name, a word or sentence included in a file, the date of modification and a file size. Since there are limitations on searching conditions to be selected, it is not easy to search for the specific file desired by a user. That is, when searching is performed using only a file name and a folder name, a desired file is not accurately found, but there are many cases where unrelated files are found. Meanwhile, although a system capable of searching the entire file content exists, an excessively large number of files are presented as search results in the case where the entire file content is searched, with the result that there is inconvenience in that all the files returned in the search results must be opened and examined.
Meanwhile, currently, Internet blogs provide a function of entering subject words, called ‘tags,’ so that a search function may be considered to have been upgraded by one level, compared to that of a PC, and a process of entering tags is somewhat more convenient than a process of entering the registration information of files managed in a PC because a tag information entry window can be opened using a small number of clicks.
However, although the process of entering information is more convenient than that for a PC, this system is still a system that enters tags for respective files (respective pieces of data or respective posts), and is still lacking a function of conveniently entering authors, the dates of authoring and other registration information.
As a result, in the case of data stored in Internet blogs, it is easy to enter tags first, but it is very difficult to modify input tags or a setup category system, as in a PC.
Meanwhile, the non-systematic management of the files of individuals not only inconveniences the individuals but also adversely influences the overall work efficiency of a company or an organization significantly. Accordingly, companies or organizations utilize a central classification and storage method of storing individual employees' files in separate central servers.
Meanwhile, unfortunately, existing central server systems using such a central classification and storage method are not successful systems either.
The reasons for this are that employees do not frequently use central server systems because a process of registering data in the central server systems is burdensome from the point of view of the employees, only a small amount of data is uploaded unless uploading is made compulsory, the utility of the central server systems becomes degraded because an excessively large amount of data is accumulated when uploading is entrusted to individuals and is made compulsory, and there are many cases where the necessary data is lacking even though a large amount of data is returned.
As a result, the provision of a separate system for systematically classifying and searching for the data of individuals stored in PCs without change is needed, and a method of selecting and uploading only necessary files on the basis of the system needs to be applied to the existing central server system.